Follow the Drinking Gourd
"Follow the Drinking Gourd" is Episode 6 in Season 11. It originally aired on October 18, 1993. Synopsis The episode begins with LeVar showing the viewers some shackles, which are metal bands used to keep people from moving too much. Over 400 years ago, millions of Africans were kidnapped and forced to wear them. They were also crammed into bellies of cargo ships from top to bottom and end to end. An old drawing of one is seen to show that there was no room to move around or breathe. Every square inch of space was filled up with living human beings. LeVar, who is part African-American himself, can almost hear the voices of his kidnapped ancestors as he stands inside one. During this cruel, horrible voyage, there was no sunshine or fresh air. Several people got sick and died. Many wondered where they'd be going when the boat stopped. The ships landed in America where Africans, who were once free, were sold as property to the highest bidder. The worst part is that African families were broken apart and different members were sold to different people or masters--people who owned the slaves. Africans became slaves; that meant you had no freedom to do what you wanted to do and were owned by someone else. African slaves were forced to do the hardest, dirtiest labor on the plantation. Everyday from sunrise to sunset, they would go to the fields and work for many hours with hardly a break. The only day for rest was Sunday. During these painful times, enslaved Africans built new families and communities. Traditions had been kept alive and children learned the stories, songs, and dances from those times. The music was the major languages of joys and sorrows for the African slaves. Many people survived through the burden of slavery and built new lives in hopes that someday, future generations would be free. Even so, many Africans wished with all their might that they could run away from slavery and be taken to freedom up north in Canada. There was one sure way to do so. Slaves did it during the night in darkness. They followed a special constellation of stars called the Drinking Gourd. LeVar shows the viewers what a drinking gourd looks like. It consists of a bowl for water and a dipping handle. The constellation he points out, the Big Dipper, looks just like one. That's why it was named the Drinking Gourd. While slaves escaped north, they sang a song about it that helped them to freedom called "Follow the Drinking Gourd". The title book, with the same title, tells about how it was written. Many songs like "Follow the Drinking Gourd" led the way north for many slaves. Music from slavery times also expressed joys and sorrows and gave hope for many African-Americans. A musical African-American group of women called Sweet Honey in the Rock sings songs to keep the ones of slavery and the spirit of freedom alive. They brought the traditional spirit of music to America to express the many feelings of slavery. In fact, music is one of the most important things in life. One of their songs, "Balm in Gilead", is a spiritual which talks about a soothing, healing place where there is hope. Another is called "Run, Mourner, Run". It's a code one addressed to the slaves on the plantations, and it delivers an important message. It tells slaves that tonight is the night that they escape to freedom. It's a way to tell them, "Just go ahead and run away from slavery." Freedom means that you have the right to do whatever you want to do, to be whatever you want to be, and to go wherever you want to go. Nobody can take it away from you. It is what you're born with. Over 100 years ago, slavery was brought to an end. But today, people still sing songs and tell stories to keep the spirit of freedom alive. LeVar tells the viewers that slavery is such a painful thing to reflect on. During those hard times in America, people of every race risked their lives to put an end to something that was wrong. From that time, there came the legacy of African-American culture with courageous heroes who inspired songs and stories that everybody can share. Sweet Honey in the Rock sing a song all about freedom during the closing credits. Review Books *Shake It to the One That You Love the Best *Sweet Clara and the Freedom Quilt *A Picture Book of Harriet Tubman Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes